


As the Sparrow Flies

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance, Squickiness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom meets Orli in the Caribbean during filming for Pirates. Pairing is not DM/OB...it is DM/Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Orli had invited him to see him on the set of Pirates and Dom hadn’t been able to refuse a few days in a Caribbean paradise. He didn’t know what he was going to do with himself exactly, but he had the forethought to bring his surfboard with him. It was about 8 in the morning and he found himself sitting outside a small airport on his black leather suitcase, waiting excitedly for Orli to show up.

“Dom! You bloody wanker! I haven’t seen you in ages!” The imp had snuck up behind Dom having spotted him from a distance. Dom was enveloped in a massive hug from the lithe bodied Orlando.

“I’ve missed you too, Orli.” Dom wheezed out laughing. Orlando had squeezed all of the air from his lungs. He smiled up into an answering laughing face and they parted amiably. Dom collected his luggage and followed Orli to his car.

It was a classic, a Red Mustang convertible. Dom wasn’t sure of the year, but he let out an appreciative sigh every time he saw it. He plopped his suit cases and surf board gently in the back seat and jumped over the side the way he always did, and as always Orlando gave him a chastising scowl as he opened his own door and sat down gently on the black leather interior. Dom just grinned back, the wind slightly tousling his dark blond hair. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. Orlando didn’t have the heart to actually be upset with Dom today.

“I have to film for a few hours today, but Verbinski promised us the afternoon off. We were filming until 3 this morning.” Dom looked at Orli. He did look a tad tired now that he took the time to really look. He had been so excited thus far he hadn’t calmed down to take in the smaller details.  
“Do you want to come with me and meet some people?” Orli asked, glancing over at Dom as he drove along the winding coastal highway. The ocean was sparkling off to his left.

Dom shrugged. “Sure, why not. Can’t have too many friends, right?” He grinned. “Besides, the more people I meet today the more people I can convince to come out pub crawling with us tonight.” He sent a wink at Orli in his usual flirtatious manner.

Orlando laughed and rolled his eyes. “I know someone you’re going to get along great with!” He smiled to himself. He had a wicked secret, but decided not to tell Dom just yet.

“Who?” Dom asked quizzically.

Orlando ignored him. “We’ll be on the set in about 15 minutes. I have to go to makeup, but you can wander around by yourself for a few minutes. It won’t take very long for me to get into costume.”

>


	2. Meeting Captian Jack Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Stumbles Upon Jack

Dom didn’t mean to make an ass of himself. He had pined for Billy for so long that he hadn’t thought of another person in _that_ way in about six years, but apparently his body had gotten the message that nothing was going to happen on that front even if his brain hadn’t. Six years was a long time to wait for a person, he acknowledged to himself silently. It’s also a long time to remain celibate-or so his body seemed to be screaming at him now. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could swear he was getting dizzy.

His initial reaction to seeing Johnny in his Jack clothing was to stare without breathing or thinking for a full thirty seconds. Far too long for anyone’s bounds of what was appropriate.

Dom had talked to Verbinski, the director, for a few minutes before Orli had wandered off to makeup and gotten permission to check out the ship-the Black Pearl was a fully working sailing ship and Dom had never been on one before. According to Verbinski her real name was the Lady Washington, and she'd also been used in an episode of Star Trek. Bloody americans and thier science fiction-he shook his head. He'd never understood the Trekkie phenomenon.

The ship was docked presently and had appeared empty. Then he’d stumbled upon Jack. In his costume he didn’t resemble the Johnny Depp that Dom had grown up idolizing he could only think of him as a brazen pirate.

Jack, as he preferred to think of himself while in costume (and out more often than not), was leaning one hip lazily against the railing on the side of the ship. He was sans hat and feeling uncomfortable about it-not being able to remember where he put the bloody thing when his kohl rimmed brown eyes spotted a similarly lined pair of grey eyes watching him. He straitened his posture and stood still for a second, swaying gently, and proceeded to walk over to Dominic. He looked familiar to Jack as he remembered him from watching Lord of the Rings. He looked ten times better in person than he had wearing those ridiculous hobbit feet and with a twitch in his nether regions he wondered what the lad would look like in Pirate gear. He smiled at Dom and extended his hand still clearly appraising him and not drawing attention to the fact t hat he’d caught Dom staring. Dom dazedly took it and shook. His hand was warm and surprisingly soft for a man. He realized they were no longer shaking hands and this Pirate god before him was now simply holding it.

“Pleasure to meet you love.” He said leaning in extremely close to Dom in the special way that he’d decided Jack would move. It was clearly a violation of personal space and it made Johnny slightly giddy to be standing this close to the hobbit he’d dreamed about for months after first seeing LOTR. Dom felt like an idiot. He couldn’t make his voice work and managed only to blink rather owlishly at Johnny. “Captain Jack Sparrow at you service.” He smiled wolfishly and bowed over Dom’s hand.


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused Dom extends an invitation to his new friend.

Jack looked up at Dom. “And what might a pretty lad like you be named?” He asked smiling.

Dom blushed a rich rosy color. The breath that Dom had been holding whooshed out in a rush. He smiled and took a deep breath. The salty sea air was carrying a different scent to his nostrils. Was that Jack’s cologne? He smelled warm and musky, and slightly fruity- like an exotic delicacy. Dom was still drowning in those chocolate brown eyes.

“Dom.” He nearly whispered. He cleared his throat. “Dom Monaghan.” He said this louder. He grinned mischievously. He decided he might as well flirt a little as he didn’t have anything to loose.

“At my service, eh?” He giggled and Jack’s answer was a wink and a smile. Dom pulled himself together as he slowly realized that Johnny may not actually be interested in him. This could just be how his character acted and Dom had interrupted him while he was preparing. A script fluttered in the breeze on the deck near the spot where Jack..err..Johnny had been standing when he’d originally stumbled upon him. Dom smiled to let him know he still had friendly intentions, but extricated his hand gently from Jack’s grasp. He wasn’t exactly open about his sexuality, but there would be no doubt about it if someone walked up and saw him flirting with Johnny Depp while holding his hand.

“Give me a tour of your ship, Captain?” Dom asked sweetly, putting his hands behind his back and giving Jack his best puppy dog eyes. He’d learned the look from Elijah who had perfected it years ago.

Jack was doing mental back flips. He had laid awake so many nights thinking about this man standing before him, but he’d never thought in a million years he’d get to spend some time with him. He threw one of his long arms around Dom’s shoulders and leaned in close to him. Dom could feel Jack’s warm breath on his face. He cursed his lack of control as he felt himself hardening from the combination of Jack’s nearness and his unique smell. He could swear Jack was flirting with him, but he knew he couldn’t be. That just wasn’t his luck.

“Aye, lad. I’ll give you a tour of the Pearl.” He said smiling. He was debating with himself whether or not he should push his luck and start with the Captain’s quarters when they were interrupted by the sound of feet echoing across the deck. It was Orli approaching. As he neared his brow furrowed in confusion for a second before smiling.

“Ah, I see you two have already met. I’m too late to make the introductions.” Orli smiled. “Want to go over some of our lines Jack?” Orlando asked taking in the sight of his two best friends standing with sides pressed tightly together. Dom was both relieved and disappointed. The latter is what showed on his face.

“Don’t worry love; I’ll give you a tour some other day.” Jack said smoothly. “Do we have an accord?” Dom smiled and nodded. He started pulling away from Jack’s warmth when he got a great idea.

“Jack, Orli and I were going to see if we couldn’t find ourselves a good pub on this island tonight. Would you like to come with us?” Dom’s entire body went stiff as he realized how this question could be interpreted after his earlier flirting. He didn’t want Johnny Depp thinking he was just another fan boy trying to get him drunk to try to….well, he didn’t want to think about that because he very much did want to try. He couldn’t. What about Billy? No. He wasn’t going to do this again. In the last six years he’d turned down too many good opportunities with wonderful people because of his weird need to remain faithful to a man who didn’t even know Dom had worshipped the ground he walked on. He made up his mind that very second that if an opportunity was presented to him on this trip he’d at least considering taking it.

“Nothing would make me happier.” Dom startled at the feel of the warm breath in his ear. It caused a shiver to run all the way down his spine to meet the warmth pooling in his stomach. Orli watched the whole thing and restrained the urge to giggle.

This is what he’d been after all along. His two best friends had been lonely for far too long, and when he’d found out that Jack (he never called him Johnny anymore) had a crush on his hobbit friend he couldn’t resist putting them in the same place just to see what would happen.


	4. Day Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom spends the afternoon thinking on the beach.

Dom spent the rest of the afternoon assessing his sexuality. He knew he didn’t like women, but in his 25 years he’d never slept with a man either, so he was kind of stuck. He didn’t believe in just jumping into things with people. He wanted love to be involved when he finally gave himself to someone, so why was he so sure he would have succumbed to every one of Jack’s demands if he had taken him below deck to have his way with him? He didn’t even know the man, let alone love him. With his care free and mischievous nature, so like Billy’s, Dom didn’t doubt that given enough time he could fall for Jack though. It wouldn’t take much at all.

Dom was sunning himself on one of the many sandy white private beaches on the island. He was alone and thankful for it. He wanted to be sure he had his mind sorted out long before this evening. He wondered again if he was being an outright idiot. He didn’t know Jack. Last he had heard Johnny Depp had two kids and a French girlfriend. He rolled over onto his back and sighed. He thought of Billy, but he didn’t hold his attention like he normally did. Instead his thoughts drifted to his Captain. “My captain?” He said out loud wondering to himself about his thoughts. He shrugged and smiled lazily in the sun. He grabbed his suntan lotion from the bag he’d brought with him and put some in his hands. He closed his eyes against the warm sun as he began rubbing the lotion onto his chest. While he was doing this he thought about the pirate captain he’d met earlier. He was all roughish charm and catlike grace as he moved in a slightly drunken way from point A to point B…and that smell. He smelled wonderful.

Dom began to get hard just remembering how the pirate had smelled and how the crisp white of his shirt had contrasted sharply with the bronzed warm flesh underneath. In his mind’s eye Dom’s slick hands became Jack’s as they wandered over his chest and stroked across his nipples. They were hard and he sighed out loud. His hands smoothed down over his stomach toward the top of the swimming trunks he had thrown on earlier. He lifted his bottom away from the towel and slid his trunks down and off, depositing them in the bag with the suntan lotion. He was hard now, at full attention as his hands moved back down over his body. The warm gentle breeze that was blowing felt wonderful and he imagined it was the breeze from the sea blowing over the deck of Jack’s ship, the Pearl. He moaned out loud as he finally stopped toying with himself and put his hand on his erection. He began stroking himself and pictured _Jack lying beside him, his right hand stroking him. For some reason Jack would only touch him with that one hand, Dom decided Jack was punishing him-a lowly crewman, for performing poorly at his duties. He was punishing Dom by denying him the full press of his body. Jack was denying Dom his cock…._

Dom moaned out loud as his fuzzy brain finally got around to conjuring up images of _Jack’s hard member straining against the confines of his clothing. He thought about taking it out and sucking it_ and felt the pressure building at the base of his spine. He saw himself _on the deck, Jack naked, Jack getting ready to enter his still virgin body…_

Dom gasped and pushed up off of the towel. He was coming. He couldn’t catch his breath and sat there gasping. He let his head drop back against the towel. He knew he would hate himself forever for doing it, but he brought his coated hand back up to his mouth and licked. Is this what Jack tastes like?


	5. There's No Business Like Snow Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli gives Jack some revealing information.

“Depp, could you please remove your head from your arse!” Orli hissed in a low voice to his co-worker as for the fifth time he’d nearly sliced into his flesh. They were filming the sword fight in the smithy’s shop today. It was all anyone could do to get Depp to remember his lines, let alone the complicated dance like choreography of the sword fight. Ever since this morning he’d been taking a vacation from reality. Orlando hoped he wasn’t planning on making it an extended stay.  
  
“I truly am sorry, luv.” Johnny sighed as the lowered the sword to his side. “I’m not meself today. Not sure why.” He frowned and took a few practice swings in the air away from Orlando. The sword made a delightful slicing sound as it slid languidly through the air. Orli smiled to himself. Jack’s head had been in the clouds ever since he met Dom this morning. The two had clicked on a level Orlando had never witnessed in real life. Dom’s sweet awkwardness was cancelled out easily by Johnny’s over confident, sweet talking, Jack persona. Johnny needed the extra boost he had cultivated from playing Jack in this movie and Dom needed those sweet nothings that Jack poured so easily into his ears. It had been almost two years since the French woman had taken the kids and ran. Johnny had been destroyed by it. Only now, after two long lonely years, was he approaching the level that he started from before meeting that hellcat. She’d been wonderful before she went psycho, but the entire experience had quite put Johnny off of women.  
  
During those two years Johnny worked and watched movies. That was his life. He had seen LOTR repeatedly during this time. Merry, that odd little hobbit, was cute and Johnny had spent months thinking about him-but the reality of Dom was even better than the hobbit he had played. The curly wig Dom had worn during filming of LOTR made him look childlike and effeminate. The man that Dom was couldn’t be mistaken for effeminate even while wearing eyeliner. The way he dressed and moved screamed rock star and Johnny loved it.

Between filming scenes today the radio was on and whenever a particularly good song came on he would imagine that Dom was singing it-see him on stage in his minds eye. If it was a love song he was singing it to him-if it was a sad song Johnny actually felt himself feeling bad for Dom. He was quite sure he was going insane and hoped no one else around him was noticing the odd way he was behaving today. Thankfully, Jack Sparrow’s personality was something akin to the manic side of bipolar disorder, but he was a pirate, so violent mood swings could be explained away as keeping in character.  
  
Nine Inch Nails started blasting on the crew’s radio. The song playing was Closer. Johnny stopped breathing as the song’s chorus began and he thought he was going to pass out as he imagined Dom singing that song to him. There were so many ways those lyrics could be taken- _I want to feel you from the inside_ -almost as varied as the many ways he’d like Dom to be taken. He smiled to himself at the dirty thought as a stinging slap to his backside made him snap open his eyes. He whirled around sword raised on the defensive. Orli smirked at him.  
  
“You know, I’ve been friends with him for years and he doesn’t have that effect on me.” Orli laughed and side stepped Jack’s attempt at revenge for the welt he was sure he would have later. Jack gave Orli a cheeky grin and smiled.

“How do you know it’s him I’m thinking about?” He said with a leer as he advanced on Orlando metal clinking musically against metal. Orlando’s laugh joined the sounds to reach Jack’s ears in a melodic parry of noise.

“I know,” Orlando grinned.

“How?” Demanded Jack worried that perhaps he had come on too strong. He couldn’t have though, or why would Dom have invited him to go to the bars tonight?

Orlando laughed again in answer. Jack was beginning to become visibly annoyed and had the good grace to blush. “Come on, really. You were about as subtle as a drunken prom date draping yourself all over him like you did.” Orlando was still smiling good naturedly as he threw out the teasing statement.

 

“I wasn’t,” Jack bandied back. “More like a coked up prom date seeing as how I was talking a mile a minute. He hardly got a word in edgewise,” Jack mused. His Cheshire smile slowly started to appear.

“I just got a wonderful idea. How interesting do you think you want tonight to be?” He asked Orlando as he began spinning plans. He liked Dom and wanted him to open up, and he knew one sure fire way to get anyone talking. Excessively. Orlando looked confused and Jack just smiled.

“Do you know my favorite Robin Williams quote?” Depp asked as he took another haphazard leap towards Orli. Orlando was beginning to get winded from having to dance so quickly out of Johnny’s reach. He rolled his eyes, but smiled indulgently back.

“No, what is it?” He asked.

“There’s no business like snow business.” Jack’s smile broadened as the light dawned in Orlando’s sleep deprived brain. He chuckled.

“Guess I’ll have to bring my snow shoes tonight then,” Orlando said.

“Do you think my lad will protest?” Depp asked a bit of worry tingeing the words.

“Doubtful. He’ll try anything once,” grinned Orli. “How do you think I got him surfing?” Orlando sobered as he once again danced away from Johnny’s sword. “You know he’s …well…” Orlando wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. “You need to be slow and sweet with him.” He finally settled on saying.

“I wasn’t planning on tumbling the poor kid into the first bed I saw.” Depp answered slightly indignant. “I know how to woo.”

“Well,” Orlando sighed. “This may take more wooing than you’re used to, seeing as how he’s not used to being with anyone. And by not used to being with anyone I mean he’s never been with anyone.” Orlando said quickly while looking at his shoulder and brushing away some imaginary dust. Jack’s sword almost slipped out of his hand.

“Are you telling me that he’s…a virgin?” Jack asked struggling to keep his jaw from dropping open. Jack’s entire demeanor changed and he warmed all over. The thought of being someone’s first should be terrifying, but the idea seemed totally appealing with Dom. Johnny was always overly romantic, but this new information pushed him even further into a quixotic wooing state. He had the ridiculous urge to have Dom’s entire hotel room filled with roses. He wanted Dom to know that as much as he’d liked him before now, he felt special on a higher plane than he ever had in his life. If someone who had been saving their love for their entire life thought he was worthy of their attention then they were worth his. He smiled to himself as he thought of a myriad of perfectly romantic things he could do to let this boy know he wanted him, heart and soul. Of course, there was also a matter of that tan skin and those penetrating grey eyes of his. There was sadness around the set of his mouth that Jack had wanted to kiss away earlier, and Johnny had wanted to whisper sweet nothings until Dom’s eyes sparkled. Depp’s warring personalities all had the same goal in mind, thank god. They just had different ideas on how to get there.

Grinning, his decision as to how he felt about the boy made, and telling himself not to overkill things the first day, he forced his head back into reality and took to the parrying with ferocious intensity.


	6. A Trip Through Virgin Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom tries something new.

At around 5 pm Dom wandered back to his suite from the beach. He slid the key card into the electronic lock and waited patiently for it to respond. He sighed when the red light didn’t click over to green. He looked left, then right. He muttered and then punched the electronic card reader. It beeped in mild alarm and then turned green as the door audibly unlocked. Dom smiled to himself taking his card and stepping into the room.

He had taken a shower and was just waiting for Orli to call him about the plans that they had for tonight when there was a knock at his door. He answered it and the clerk from the front desk was standing in front of his door holding a package wrapped in brown paper. Dom thanked the man and tipped him before closing the door and wandering towards the mini bar. He read the note twice before he allowed himself to register who the package was from.

_Go ahead and do a bit of pre-gaming, luv. Orlando and myself will be picking you up at 6:30._

Dom pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the time. 6:10. He still had twenty minutes. Dom wandered over to the coffee table in the middle of the room. He carefully removed the note smiling. He divested the gift of its wrapping and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful mahogany box that greatly resembled a treasure chest. Dom gently lifted the box out. It appeared to have a gold clasp on the front. He sat the box down and opened it. Inside was a small vial that appeared to contain a white rocky substance, a mirror, a dollar bill and another note.

_Use a credit card to crush it. Savvy? I think you can figure out the rest. Don’t do too much if you’ve never done it before, luv. I’d hate to have to take you to the hospital on our first date. See you soon. Jack_

Date? Dom smiled and his heart began racing anew.

It took him about three and a half seconds to decide to try it and about five more minutes to get everything arranged to do just that. He hoped to god he knew what he was doing. He smiled and remembered watching Johnny in Blow. That should have been more of a deterrent than anything else, but it only made Dom feel happy because he was thinking about Depp. He rolled up the dollar bill, crossed himself, and dove in.


	7. A Trip Through Virgin Waters: Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out.

**6:15:** He did his first line.

 **6:15 and 20 seconds:** He decided it wasn’t having an effect and does four more.

 **6:15 and 50 seconds:** It kicks in and he realizes that he should have waited as it all seems to hit him at once. He is wired and thinking way too quickly. He wants to talk about anything and nothing, but there is no one there to talk to.

 **6:16** He decides to reapply his eyeliner. Then does it again for good measure.

 **6:17** Dom wants to dance. He cranked the techno music loudly in the hotel suite and didn’t care who might be annoyed by it. He moved his body to the beat swaying to the rhythm as the base wound its way through his body to commune with his higher consciousness.

The next thing he noticed in his wired, hypersensitive state was a pair of arms sliding around his waist. That wonderful smell that Dom had come to associate only with Jack wafted up towards his nostrils to greet him. A warm kiss was pressed to the back of his neck by a pair of soft lips as he let the music move him any way that it wanted. He found himself being gently guided back into the lean muscled front of his pirate. He smiled at the random wayward thoughts that were firing through his brain one after the other. He shifted his movement and grabbed hold of the body behind him pulling him tightly to his own body, grinding against him. He loved dancing in clubs and had always wondered what it would feel like to have another man pressed so possessively to him, moving to a good beat.

Jack’s breath hissed out of his body as it immediately started responding to Dom’s actions. He wanted to keep going, keep dancing, kiss him and drag him into the bedroom he could see beyond a set of double doors, but he was keenly aware that Orlando was watching. He also didn’t want the boy to think he’d gotten him all coked up to take advantage of him.

The boy. Johnny certainly felt like he could be considered a dirty old man right now. The boy was twenty years his junior-but it wasn’t really his fault that it would take someone that young to keep up with him. He pressed another kiss below Dom’s ear.

He spun Dom around in his arms so that they were face to face. Dom stopped dancing and smiled up at Depp, his eyes slightly glazed.

“How much did you do, luv?” He asked. “That is good stuff. It shouldn’t have taken much.”

“Only four lines, or was it five? I don’t rightly remember.” Dom said sliding his arms around Johnny’s waist and cuddling close to him while he continued moving his body to the beat of the music.

“Five!” Jack grinned. He had a fiend on his hands. “We’re taking you to a club, so I hope you are in the mood to keep dancing with me.” Jack growled into his ear. Dom nodded his assent still lost in the movement of his own body against the other man. He inhibition was completely out the window. He was hard and so was Jack. He was pressing his growing problem against Jack’s. Jack cupped Dom’s chin with his hand and tilted his face upward. He smiled and shook his head, then kissed Dom’s nose.

Jack and Orli decided they needed to keep up with their young friend, so they proceeded to do so deciding early on to take the stuff with them, but leave it in the car. The police presence on this particular island was rather lax and they weren’t very worried about getting caught with it.

Orlando had driven to the hotel, so the decision was made that he should drive them to the club.

When they got there Jack noted that the owner must have been a closet mafia buff. The name of the club was The Ravenite. One look at the crowd spilling out of the club was enough to ensure them that they would be able to loose themselves in the mix. There were too many people for anyone to take a serious interest in three men dressed to kill-well, two were. Orlando and Johnny always looked good. Dom was scruffy with two days worth of stubble and wearing a shirt that simply stated, “I poke badgers with Spoons” with a pair of form fitting jeans. He was also wearing copious amounts of eyeliner. He thought he looked very punk rock.

Dom grabbed Orli and Johnny by the hands dragging them towards the door and the pulsating music inside.


	8. Wasted Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's look in on Billy. Implied het. Don't worry I wouldn't make you read that. :opMuch Thanks to Alison the first person to give me input on this story. This is my first fic so I'm glad you like it so far.

**Meanwhile In Scotland:**

Billy felt stupid. He was pacing the hardwood floors of his new apartment. It was a nice place, but he’d only been there a week and it was lacking personal touches that usually served to make a place homey.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Pause. Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Pause._

Billy’s frustration was mounting and he wanted to scream. He hadn’t talked to any of his best mates in about a month. He and Ali had been having horrendously huge rows daily until he realized he couldn’t take it any more. He started making arrangements to move out of the house he had bought for them to live in together blissfully.

Billy had never loved Ali, but he’d wanted to fuck her at first site. He became her friend and slowly over a few months worked his way into her bed. She was his conquest and the chase thrilled his heart. The bitch hadn’t kept to her end of the bargain though. She’d promised she wouldn’t love him so much that he couldn’t be himself. She had said she was fine with being just really good friends with benifits. She had claimed his bisexuality wouldn’t bother her and if he occasionally brought home a guy she had promised that more people made for a merrier time. He’d believed her.

Dom had started the vicious fights with Ali. Billy knew Dom wanted to be with him. He had known it for a long while. He was also very strongly attracted to the younger man, but Billy didn’t have the heart to toy with his emotions. He didn't want to start anything until he knew how he felt in return. He’d taken his time about it because it was a big decision to alter his whole life, but in the end it all made sense. He loved Dom, in his own way, and he felt he could give enough back to Dom at this point in his life to justify to his conscience sleeping with the boy. Billy would be taking more than he could give, but he thought he could keep Dom from knowing that and getting hurt.

Billy knew Dom would throw himself into their relationship as whole heartedly as he did everything else if they were together and that had scared him at first. When he realized Ali wasn’t doing anything for him emotionally he wanted to know what it would feel like to love someone again and have that person love him back.

When the topic of inviting Dom into the relationship was broached Ali snapped. She wept bitter, frustrated tears for hours. She locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. Apparently she loved Billy more than she let on. He hadn’t known what to do to snap her out of it, so he’d accused her of cheating on him and told her that was why he was doing it. Billy knew it wasn’t true, but the lie had the desired effect. She was no longer crying. She was pissed off and fighting mad.

She was a good Scottish lass. When he had yelled this through the door at her she had come charging out seconds later and belted him squarely in the stomach before calling him a bastard.

They fought for three weeks. Every waking moment was filled to the breaking point with stress, accusations, shouting, and drunken tears. Billy found himself shaking when he tried to drink even a cup of tea and knew his nerves were starting to wear thin. Then, she had cheated on him out of spite.

Billy didn’t love Ali, but she was his so it still hurt. Afterwards, he lost all of his desire to fight to keep her and just moved out. This was all his doing. He fumed at himself for days before deciding it was Dom’s fault.

Billy took off his shoes and resumed his pacing. His bare feet padded silently across the floor.

He was torn between calling Dom up and screaming at him for all of his years of tormenting looks and slightly too long hugs that had driven him to this point. He wanted Dom to feel bad for being so shy and sweet and fucking gorgeous at the same time. He wanted to call him a wanker and hang up. The other option was calling Dom up and asking to stay with him for a while. Billy wasn’t filming or working in the local theater right this instant and he was sure he could find work in America if he were there for long enough.

Billy still wanted Dom, physically at any rate and as a friend, but now he was afraid he’d cling to him too tightly after all of the turmoil with Ali. That wouldn’t be fair either.

_Sigh._

He sat down on the floor where he had been standing. He was sitting with his legs crossed staring intently at the bare walls in his living room as if some mysterious omen would suddenly appear there to solve all of his problems. This place wasn’t home. This wasn’t somewhere he belonged.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Elijah. Billy had been talking to him about the Dom situation for a few weeks before he had told Ali, but he hadn’t talked to him since the shit had started going down.

The phone rang twice, then the energetic voice he was so familiar with came over the line.

“Hey, this is ‘lijah. I’m busy, you’re ugly. Leave a message.”

Billy cursed as he heard the beep.

“This is Billy. Give me a ring on the cell mate.” That’s all he said. He realized he was still on the line and hung up.

Maybe he could go visit Orli. He’d asked Billy to come see the set of Pirates, but he’d declined because he was too busy trying to sort out his personal life. He went over to his desk and rummaged around finding the letter and plane tickets his friend had sent for Billy and Ali…

He smiled. He needed to be around friends right now and Dom had said he was planning on spending some time with Orlando. Maybe Billy’s bad luck was finally breaking.

He wandered to his bedroom to pack. Thoughts of Dom's tanned body playing in the surf were dancing around in his head taking up space.


	9. Only the Lonely Drink Guinness Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah.

**New York:**

Elijah heard the phone ringing and the machine pick up, but he didn’t bother going to get it or listen to who was calling. It was only 7 p.m., but he was tired and curled up with a good book, a warm blanket, and a cold Guinness.

Elijah turned another page in Timeline-good old Michael Crichton-and sipped the beer. He smiled to himself. Billy would be having fits about the beer being cold if he were here. He’d also be harping on his daft American tendency to want the stuff cold in the first place. Elijah giggled to himself and then sobered. A frown marred his face as he looked into the glass he was holding at the dark brew. Billy hadn’t talked to him in a long time. He didn’t know why he cared so much. Billy had been one of his best friends ever since they worked on Lord of the Rings together. They had gone a couple of weeks without talking before when they were both unusually busy, but never so long as three weeks, and certainly not an entire month.

He grunted at his own thoughts and dutifully downed a healthy mouthful of the beer he had been contemplating.

Elijah read most of the night, every now and again stopping to think about Billy and wonder why his silence was bothering him so much. Finally he decided he was acting like a girl and he would call him in the morning.

Elijah fell into a drunken slumber on the couch in his den.


	10. Club Ravenite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the club.

**The Ravenite**

The flashing lights and pounding music are almost too much for Dom in his current state as he drags Orli and Jack towards the bouncer at the door. The club was alive with flashing colored lights and what looked to be hundreds of people. From what could be seen at the door there was a dance floor straight back with a stage where a techno dj was currently holding court and playing music. The dance floor could easily accommodate every person that was trying to squeeze into the club. There was a long bar to the left of the front door and tables scattered around the edge of the dance floor. There were also tables to the immediate right of the front door. From the looks of things there must be a kitchen somewhere in the busy night club because people were being served food.

“ID?” A burly bouncer in a ‘Ravenite’ shirt asked. He looks bored and the id check is clearly club procedure. Everyone produces an identification card.

“Owner must be American!” Dom says loudly to be heard over the noise as he flashes his id.. “For the life of me I can’t understand why they won’t let people who are 19 drink! That’s plenty old enough.” Dom looked so confused that Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“It’s their puritan ancestry, no doubt.” He smiled down at Dom who was swaying to the beat of the music even though he wasn’t even in the club proper yet. Dom was no longer holding Orlando’s hand, but was clasping Johnny’s with both of his as he spun around to lock his gray eyes with deep brown ones. Jack’s breath was knocked out of him at the mixture of lust and insecurity he saw barely hidden behind those depths. Dom was reduced mentally to a boy of 12 as he stood there. He ducked his head to look at their joined hands before sneaking a quick look back up into Johnny’s smiling eyes.

“Would you dance with me?” Dom asked in a hesitant almost scared voice. Both Orlando and Johnny burst out into a fit of laughter at the image he presented.

“Aye, lad. I will at that, but let me buy us a few drinks first.” He said leading the other two men past the bouncers and toward the bar. His right hand was still trapped between Dominic’s hands. Jack and all of his lust had taken over, pushing Johnny’s sweet romantic ideas aside for the moment. A slightly drunken Dom would be much more inclined to repeat his earlier performance, Jack was sure…and he longed to feel that perfect hot flesh pressing back against him again. Dominic’s body had fit his own like a missing puzzle piece. His perfect bottom had pressed at the perfect height against his….

“Jack?” Orlando snapped him out of his reverie as he gestured at the bartender who was impatiently waiting for his order.

“What do you want, my sweet?” Dom had been pressed close against his side in the crush of bodies. He blushed at the endearment and mumbled something.

“What?” The bartender asked him leaning over the counter in his direction.

“I’ll have a Guinness,” he finally said in a voice that was loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Vanilla rum and coke.” Jack said as he disentangled his hand from Dom’s to slip his right arm around his waist. He pulled him close and Dom momentarily rested his cheek on Jack’s chest.

Orli looked absolutely wicked as he looked his friends over before ordering. “I’ll have a Guinness, but I’ll also have a round of Trainwrecks before our other drinks, please.” Orlando slid a 20 dollar bill to the bartender. “Full can of Redbull and two shots per glass!”

The bartender was a small pudgy man who couldn’t look intimidating if he wanted, but he looked positively evil as he returned Orli’s grin.

“What the hell is a Trainwreck?” Dom and Jack asked at the same time.

Orlando smiled, “Redbull and Vanilla rum, you should love it! It gives you lots of energy and gets you drunk, a winning combination. When we get them we’ll race them. A Trainwreck isn’t meant to be sipped!” Orlando was positively ecstatic by the time the bartender returned with their drinks. He slid three glasses full of greenish looking liquid in front of them.

“Smells like liquid gummibears,” Jack noted as he leaned down to smell the concoction. He hadn’t been too worried, as he’d drank some pretty vile liquid in his day, but it never hurt to check out the situation before diving right in.

Dom picked up his glass and held it high in a gesture of making a toast. The other two also raised their glasses. Dom looked at the two of them gauging to see if they were ready for his sage words. He put on a serious face.

“Love, peace, and Guinness shall heal the world!...or was that wisdom? I can never remember.” He caught sight of his face in the mirror behind the bar and couldn’t help but crack a grin. He stuck out his tongue at himself and dutifully threw back his head and downed his drink in one long gulp. Jack forgot to drink as he watched Dom’s throat undulate while the liquid slid down it. His pants felt distinctly tighter as he involuntarily responded. This mischievous little whelp was having even more of an effect on him than he first imagined that he would. This was a wonderful discovery and terrible at the same time.

_Go slow. Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow._

This was the mantra he was chanting in his mind as his body was plotting to find a way to have the boy beside him before the end of the evening. Of its own volition his hand had found its way underneath Dom’s shirt to stroke the warm silky skin on his back. Dom responded like a cat to the touch slightly arching into it. Dom’s left arm wound around Jack’s waist while he began sipping his Guinness.

Dom fluttered his eyelashes at Jack, “Well?” Jack’s breath caught. He had been thinking of kissing Dom, but had he asked him out loud? He shrugged and leaned down planting a warm kiss on the nape of his neck. Dom laughed.

“No, …well, that was good, but I meant your drink. We’ve finished ours.”

Jack looked down at his glass, still full of the sweet smelling green liquid, and chuckled. He picked it up, gave a little mock salute to his two companions with his glass, and drank it down.

Ten minutes later he found himself on the dance floor with Dom. Jack’s hands roamed Dom’s body as they danced together, sometimes face to face, sometimes Dom turning around in his arms while he pressed against his back. They were out there for what felt like hours, both aroused and not caring who noticed. There were far too many people in the club for two male dancers, no matter how famous, to cause much of a scene. Everyone was too involved in their own little world.

Orlando had even found some lovely little bird and was chatting her up at the bar; he too soon found his way onto the dance floor.

Dom wasn’t sure quite how it happened, all of the sudden he found that he wasn’t dancing anymore so much as caressing Jack’s body to a beat. Every movement of his body brought him into contact with a vital part of Jack’s body. His hands brushing Jack’s hips, his back, pulling him closer. His lips grazed Jack’s cheek, his own cheek rubbing against the beard Jack had grown for the shooting of Pirates. His hands slid up Jack’s neck and buried themselves in the silky brown hair there.

Dom wasn’t sure who broke first, but he was being kissed on the dance floor, soundly and thoroughly before he knew it. His soft lips were being plundered, a crafty tongue slipped into his mouth to parry with his own. It began playing a game of hide and seek and when his tongue followed back into Jack’s, Jack sucked lightly on Dom’s tongue. It sent a jolt of electricity to his groin and his knees gave out. Thankfully, Jacks’ arms were around him and he pulled Dom tight against his body holding him firmly in place while he continued his assault on the lad’s senses. His right hand slid down Dom’s back to his bottom and cupped gently pulling him close, his fingers digging in as he brought his arousal into direct and intimate contact with Dom. Dom whimpered eliciting a deep throated growl from Jack.

In the back of his mind Dom vaguely registered that his favorite techno song, Bidibodi Bidibu, was playing as he began to move against Jack to the beat of the music. The bass was pounding into his body and driving his passion to the edge of control. He wanted to drop to his knees in the middle of the dance floor and rip Jack’s trousers open. He wanted to pleasure him right there in front of God and everybody.

Jack was in a world of his own as Dom was decimating all of the willpower he had carefully told himself he would display tonight. He was rubbing his erection against Dom’s and was beginning to get very frustrated with his clothing. His mouth pulled away from Dom’s and his lips drifted soft kisses along his eyelids, cheeks, and down his jaw line. Before he knew what he was doing his teeth were sinking into the soft flesh of Dom’s neck and Dom was crying out and arching into him. Jack had never felt so possessive or animalistic before in his entire life. He wanted to own this boy in his arms and mark him as his own.

The cat calls were what snapped them out of it. Jack slowly stopped kissing and was panting heavily as Dom buried his blushing face against his chest. There was a circle of happy clapping people standing around them as they tried to calm their bodies and gather their wits. Jack nodded and smiled at the crowd, grinning ferally as his hands soothed down Dom’s back.

Dom peeked up at Jack his eyes glazed with alcohol, coke, lust, and love.

“Let’s go get ourselves a drink to cool down, pet.” Jack said huskily. Dom nodded his assent.


	11. In the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip in a \'liberated\' car.

Jack had Dom’s hand as they wound their way through the crowd back in the direction of the bar. Suddenly, Jack seemed to change his mind and headed for the door.

“Where are we going?” Dom asked him tensely. All of the sudden it had occurred to him how he’d been acting all evening. Jack probably thought god knows what about him, not that he wouldn’t love to do about a million kinky things with him, but he wanted Jack to know that he wasn’t easy. He wanted more than anything a bit of romance and understanding. He didn’t do this with just anyone. Jack. Johnny. He wanted the man leading him off into oblivion to know that he was special. Dom felt it in his heart, his nether regions, and his soul. It wasn’t often that his entire body agreed that something was a good idea. Yet, he was still terrified that Jack might not want him when he found out he didn’t know what he was doing.

Jack heard the apprehension in Dom’s voice and had to remind himself once again that the boy he was seducing was very naïve and possibly even a bit scared. His thoughts immediately turned away from his own pulsing desires to Dom’s wellbeing. He stopped and turned to face Dom smiling down at him.

“I thought that we would go out to the car for a pick me up, savvy?” He winked.

Dom smiled and relaxed visibly. Jack leaned forward and captured Dom’s slightly swollen lips in a chaste kiss before making his way toward the door once again with Dom following closely.

Dom gasped when they got to the door. He hadn’t realized how hot it was in the club until the cool air caressed his body through the thin cotton of his shirt. He shivered slightly, but it felt good. He let go of Jack’s hand and stopped while looking up at the night sky and turning a small circle to look at the stars.

“It’s beautiful.” He breathed in quiet wonder. He inhaled deeply the floral scented air that seemed to be swirling all around him like silk. Smiling Jack left Dom to his reverie. He wandered over to Orlando’s Mustang and slid into the driver’s seat. He retrieved their stash from where it had been hidden and then thought better of it. He put it away again. After a couple of minutes of searching through Orli’s glove box he turned up an extra key. Jack shook his head bemused. Orlando had mentioned the spare to him a couple of weeks ago. He had been talking about how air headed he was and the fact that he often couldn’t find his keys, so he found it convenient to have one in the car at all times.

“His only hope is a blind bandit.” Jack mumbled to himself and chuckled.

Jack started the car and startled Dom.

He pulled up beside Dom with a cocky grin on his face.

“What’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?” Johnny called to him. Dom looked slightly flabberghasted at Jack’s thievery and shrugged.

“Get in and we’ll go somewhere to talk-I know a charming place.” Johnny leaned across the passenger seat and opened the door. Dom still looked confused, but he slid onto the leather seat and closed the door. He tried to swallow, but he couldn’t make his throat work right and his mouth was kind of dry besides. Dom felt like an idiot or a child. He still couldn’t believe that someone like Jack would want _him_ , especially after he had tried for years to catch Billy’s attention. Jack’s presence overloaded all the circuitry in Dom’s brain in a way Billy had never been able to.

Dom didn’t realize how much the coke he had done was making his thoughts race. They were going a million miles an hour in a bad direction. This man, no he _was_ a pirate at heart, was too amazing to be real. Maybe Dom was hallucinating. He was sure Johnny was taking him somewhere to let him down easy. Maybe while Dom had been lost in Jack’s embrace on the dance floor Jack had realized how inexperienced he was or maybe he thought that Dom was a bad kisser? Had the light from the club struck his features in such a way that Johnny had realized he wasn’t actually very good looking? Dom looked down and pulled at his tee shirt. He had thought ‘I poke badgers with Spoons’ was hilarious, but maybe Jack just thought he was an addle brained idiot.

Dom was working himself into an anxious state silently and his stomach was beginning to respond in a horrible sick way. He wanted to cry. Desperately he wished that Jack would not tell him that he thought he would make a very good _friend_. How he hated the word friend. He glanced over at Jack. He was humming along with the radio and smiling slightly. He caught Dom looking at him and gave him a smoldering look from those brown orbs of his. It made fire curl at the base of Dom’s spine and caused a tightening in his groin. Quickly Dom turned to look out at the moon drenched coast that they were whizzing past.

Jack reached over and put his hand on Dom’s thigh causing him to stop breathing.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked his voice filled with concern. Dom realized how much of an idiot he was being and was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to make Jack never want to get rid of him. He turned towards the man who was driving.

“I’m perfect.” He whispered as he leaned over to carefully kiss Jack’s neck.

“I’m driving, love…” Jack gently chided as Dom’s right hand slid along the inside of his left thigh. Jack shifted so that his legs were further apart as Dom’s hand settled tantalizingly close to his now fully aroused desire. The heat from Dom’s hand was driving him insane and he was having considerable difficulties concentrating on the road ahead of him. He was thankful that there weren’t many other cars on the road as Dom’s tongue outlined his ear and then swiftly plunged inside. The heat made Jack shiver and his hips involuntarily shifted forward slightly as he grew even harder in the confines of his trousers. He was struggling diligently to keep his eyes open when Dom’s hand crept up hesitantly to settle directly on top of his arousal. Jack inhaled his breath sharply. It had been so long for him. It had been almost two years since he’d been intimate with someone. This was heaven. Dom’s hand was rubbing gently. Jack put his hand on top of Dom’s and silently urged him to rub harder. Jack said a silent prayer of thanks to the gods as he turned from the main road onto a short road leading to the private beach he wanted to take Dom to in the first place.

Dom was oblivious to where they were headed as all of his concentration was on Jack. He was too far gone to care what he looked like anymore. If Jack didn’t like what he was doing he would make him stop. He opened the top button on Jack’s trousers and slid the zipper down. Every impulse and desire in Dom’s body was centered on one thought: what does Johnny taste like? As Jack felt his rigid cock become exposed to the cool evening air his foot slipped off of the accelerator and the car gently rolled to a stop. His hands were resting on the wheel of the car, his eyes were closed, and suddenly the most blissful sensation careened through his body. Dom had lowered his head and parted his soft lips to allow his molten hot tongue to dance over the head of Jack’s penis. He licked at the slit at the end where a drop of precum had been glistening. Jack gasped and lowered his hands from the steering wheel to Dom’s head. He petted the soft hair on his head and massaged Dom’s neck thoughtlessly as Dom opened his mouth and took Jack further into his mouth. Jack’s head fell back and he bucked gently up into the hot wet heat of Dom’s mouth. There was no thought, only reaction at the wonderful feelings coursing through his body.

“Dominic….”, Jack growled thoughtlessly as he gently pushed Dom further down on his cock. It wasn’t a hard push-more of a gentle pressure, but it still caught Dom unaware and he gagged slightly, but he got the message. He began trying to go the whole way down on Jack’s fairly large member. He doubted he’d ever be able to get the whole thing in but he tried. His head bobbed lower and lower and Jack’s breathing grew shallower and more rapid with Dom’s slow decent down the length of his cock.

“A natural…” Jack breathed out in wonder as Dom got all 9 inches of his throbbing manhood wedged deliciously into his throat. Jack was near the edge of bliss. He’d never been with anyone who had been able to do this before and vaguely in the back of his mind he wondered how his innocent boy had managed, but the thought shattered into a million mental shards as Dom tentatively swallowed around his cock. Jack jerked up out of the seat involuntarily as his more primal instincts took over.

Johnny had wanted to make slow, sweet love to Dominic earlier taking his time and making sure that everything was perfect. He didn’t want there to be anything but pleasure for Dom.

Right now all Jack wanted to do was fuck the blazing heat of Dom’s mouth. Hard. Fast. Now.

Jack’s hands moved to the back of Dom’s slowly bobbing head and held him still. He began thrusting up into Dom’s mouth and throat, his hips driving his cock mercilessly into the tight heat.

Dom was holding his breath and was in a slight amount of pain, but he was also loving this. He loved that Jack was taking control and branding him with this pleasure-pain he was now enduring. The solid feel of Jack’s pulsing manhood being driven over and over again into his mouth made his own cock twitch and pushed him close to the edge even though he hadn’t touched himself. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have Jack behind him holding his hips and thrusting forcefully into his willing body. The erotic thoughts and lack of oxygen coupled with the reality of what was happening caused him to moan around Jack’s thrusting penis. Jack gasped at the vibrations and buried himself in Dom’s throat one final time before holding him still as his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm.

“Dom, Dom, Dominic. Oh, Dom….” Jack’s head was rolling from side to side and he was mumbling and panting Dom’s name over and over again. Dominic felt blessed by Jack’s seed as he pulled back and licked his lips tasting the man he loved for the very first time. He tasted wonderful. His cum was sweeter than Dom’s own…

Jack’s hands were still on Dom’s head and they slid around to cup his face urging him up. Jack claimed Dom’s abused mouth in a searing kiss and pulled him over closer to his body. He pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“You are ….you are …perfect.” This was all that Jack could force out as he stared at the arousal glazed eyes of the man who had just played his body like a finely tuned instrument. Dominic blushed such a deep red that it was even visible in the half light of the glow from the moon and the dashboard lights.

“No,” Dom managed in a raspy low voice. “It’s you. You’re the only person who’s ever really brought this side of me out. I’ve never….You’re …what I’m trying to say is…” Dom looked around desperately searching for the right words for the moment. He wanted to tell Jack. He wanted to let him know how much his attention meant to Dom’s battered and neglected heart. He didn’t know what to say though. He didn’t want to sound too needy and scare him off.

“It’s okay, love. I know you haven’t exactly been around the block before, but you’re still perfect.” He stopped talking and rested his forehead against Dom’s trapping him with his eyes. “You’re perfect because of that. The idea that you’ve never allowed another person to touch you, to kiss you…the thought that these lips,” Johnny reached up his right hand to outline them with his index finger, “have never touched another person in the same way that they just touched me…just by being with me you are giving me a more exquisite gift than any other person could even think to give me.”

Dom’s heart lifted and any thoughts that he might have performed poorly flew from his head. Jack thought that he was perfect. Did that mean he loved him? Jack liked the fact that he was a virgin. …wait…

“How did you know?” Dom whispered. “Did I do something…”

“Yes and no.” Jack responded quickly wanting to stop the fears he saw surfacing. He leaned forward enough to deposit a kiss on Dom’s nose. “You’re very shy in a way a more experienced person wouldn’t be, but I must confess that Orli told me earlier today when he realized that I liked you. He didn’t want me to hurt you. He’s a good friend, love.”

“Damn him!” Dom said with a small smile. Orli knew, of course, but he had thought his friend wouldn’t be so meddling. “Oh, well.”

“Don’t be upset. I’m glad I knew. It means that I know when I should go slow…Jack looked down at his half clothed disheveled state and grinned.

“I think my plan to go slow for the evening got side tracked.” Dom giggled as Jack went about tucking himself away and pulling his clothes back on. Dom took the opportunity to look around at where they were.

“Wow.” He said softly as Jack shut off the engine and climbed out of the car. They were in a secluded cove with sheer cliffs surrounding it. The rock that the cliffs were made of was unknown to him, but tonight might have been diamonds. The moon light made the cliffs shine like the water. Jack was opening his door and grabbing his hand before he knew what was happening. Jack pulled him gently out of the car.

“Does this place have a name?” Dom asked quietly still taking in the view.

“Not yet.” Jack said sending a warm smile his direction.

They wandered closer to the beach where a large flat rock that was made of the same sparkling material as the cliffs looked to have been planted by god as e a natural bench for lovers to take advantage of on clear nights. Jack and Dom sat, arms looped lazily around each other talking long into the early hours of the morning about nothing and everything. The moon was slowly making its way towards her bed behind the watery curtain of the ocean.

Dom knew he was irrevocably lost long before the sun ever rose.


	12. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom's mouth runs away with him.

Jack had rummaged through the trunk of Orli’s car at about 3 AM returning triumphantly with a thick fleece blanket. He spread the blanket out on the sand beside the stone bench and smiled gently up to where Dom sat perched watching him. Jack had kicked off his shoes earlier, so he simply crawled on to the blanket. He glanced up at Dom again and patted the blanket beside him with his hand. Dominic restrained himself from rocketing into Jack’s arms.

He stood up gracefully and stretched; keenly aware of Jack’s appraising gave roving over his taut form. His shoes also had been discarded at some pint during their conversation earlier. Oddly enough, they hadn’t talked much at all about their personal lives. They didn’t want to scar this magical place with the unpleasant emotions such a conversation might allow to surface. They had talked about the various places they’d filmed, people they’d met, mutual acquaintances. They had barely scratched the surface of the well of interesting and amusing anecdotes that they both possessed.

Dom was nervous again. The normal calm center he tapped into when on the beach was eluding him. He knew Jack had questions. Why save himself? Why be alone for so many years? Why? Why did he feel he was not worthy to be loved?

Dom was only beginning to realize the answer to some of these questions himself. He didn’t think he could give Jack a coherent answer to most of them, though he could tell him why he had decided to stop waiting.

Jack was stretched out on the blanket-the very picture of a lounging wild cat. His eyes sparkled like hematite as they reflected the light of the pregnant moon riding dangerously low in the sky. Jack hadn’t tried to touch him earlier and for that he was grateful.

He wanted the man. That wasn’t even a question in his mind. He wasn’t ready to receive pleasure yet, there was still a cracked part of his soul that might shatter with it, but he had needed to prove to himself that he was still human. He could still give pleasure to someone else. He needed to feel desire and to be absolved for his uncharacteristic actions through Jack’s holy fire. The man radiated mystery, which so easily translated into divinity transforming Jack into Dom’s personal god.

Dominic stood at the edge of the blanket, shoeless, looking in at the holy land. He looked down at his bare feet. To step onto the blanket, cross that line, would be to enter Jack’s realm willingly. He looked up at Jack again and those jeweled orbs glittered dangerously at him across the short expanses of the blanket. He leaned up and grabbed Dom’s hand yanking him down onto his knees beside Jack.

“Hi.” Dominic exhaled breathlessly.  
“Hello, love.” Jack lilted softly at him. Johnny tamped down Jack’s quick fire passion. He leaned up and chastely planted a warm kiss on Dominic’s cheek. Dom ducked his head and blushed.  
“Tell me something?” Johnny asked. Dominic’s stomach tensed, but he forced himself to breathe and nodded his assent. Jack lazily traced a finger down the side of Dom’s face; Dom leaned into the caress.  
“Why me? Why now?” Johnny’s voice was so quiet Dominic could barely hear him over the waves. The vulnerability on his face caused an invisible hand to squeeze at Dom’s heart. Was it possible this man didn’t know how he affected others-how perfectly wicked and innocent and inspirational he was all at the same time? Dominic considered carefully before answering. He slid closer to Jack and took his hand in between both of his.

“Well…it’s been a long time for me. I mean, it’s been a long time since I felt like a person I had any interest in also considered me worth while.” He finished lamely realizing that he sounded like a loser. He looked down at their joined hands. Jack squeezed his. “And I’ve never had anyone decide I was worth the effort of perusing…”, again he felt very self centered. “I guess, I just…you’ve made me feel special in less than two days of knowing you. I haven’t felt this way ever…”, he trailed off. “But, you’re so-well, you’re so YOU. You’re completely unlike any other person I’ve met. It might have taken me a few days to work up the courage, but I would have been flirting with you be they end of this trip even if you hadn’t shown any interest in me today.” He looked up into Jack’s raptly attentive features. “You’re perfect, no matter whom you’re being around me-Jack, you, or some odd combination. I just can’t hear enough of your voice or look at you long enough to be satisfied. If you never talked to me after tonight I’d live the rest of my life wanting to see you again, talk to you again…”, he paused his fervent declaration and brought Jack’s hand up to his lips. He hoped he wasn’t out of line. He had just spilt his soul to this man. It was all he had left to give after his long years of tearing himself apart.

Jack didn’t know what he had been thinking when he asked the question, but he hadn’t expected so much truth and love from the fiery angel before him. How the boy could bottle up that much passion every day and walk around with a calm exterior was beyond him.

“Orlando told me you were in love with someone else.” Jack couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out. He regretted it almost instantly. Dom looked like he was slapped. Hard. He shook his head sadly.

“No, I only thought I was because I didn’t know any better. I had never met you before.” Even the allusion that Dom might love _him_ , Jack Sparrow-no-Jonny Depp-made his heart melt. He was nowhere near prepared to say a similar thing to Dom even though he felt it in his heart already. He had rushed into things with his ex-girlfriend way too fast and as a result he hadn’t known the real Raquel until after their first child was on the way. No, he couldn’t do that again. He couldn’t **not** respond to Dom’s revelation and trust either, however.

He did the only thing that Jack could think to do. He leaned forward and put his hands on Dom’s neck pulling him forward in a long lazy kiss. Dom never even noticed that Jack didn’t say anything. Hew as content to let Jack’s actions speak for him.

Jack leaned back and pulled Dom down beside him. Dominic snuggled his smaller frame tightly up against Jack’s, his head on his chest, and drifted happily away into a warm, comfortable dream. Johnny lay awake for a long while smiling and watching Dom sleep before drifting off.


	13. Hangovers and Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is coming!

The sun touched Elijah’s face where he lay drooling on his pillow in his den. An empty Guinness bottle clattered from where it had been protectively clutched to his chest. HE groaned slightly, his head pounding dully. He glared at the empty bottle glinting happily I the morning light. He had no idea what number that one had been from last night. Nine? Ten?

He shook his head slowly berating himself. He needed to stop falling asleep with those bottles. HE sighted and pried himself up and off of the leather couch he’d been sleeping on. He wandered toward the bathroom to relieve himself and shower.

The warm water from the shower relaxed his stiff muscles and cleared some of the fog from his brain. He vaguely recalled seeing the light flashing on the answering machine when he walked by in his early morning stupor.

His fluffy blue towel was slung low on his hips as he wandered dripping into the hall. He yawned as he pressed the button, drying his hair with a hand towel he had brought with him from the bathroom.

The first syllable of that Scottish brogue shocked every cell in his body. Billy’s voice slammed into his brain and swirled the conscious thought into an epileptic jumble. His stomach clenched. Billy. Billy had called _him_. Billy had called.

Elijah felt elated. He had missed his friend. Elijah was so excited that he missed the content of the first message. The second one; however, he caught. Billy’s voice sounded tinny on his cell phone as he called from what seemed to be a fairly noisy place.

“’Lijah, mate. This is Bills. You’re coming with me to visit Orli. Sun and sand, mate. Just the two of us. See you tonight at about 10!”

His breath stopped in his chest and the towel fell from his hand. He looked around his apartment. Billy was coming here. _Here._ To stay. For at least one night. Then he was going to whisk Elijah away to a tropical paradise.

“What’s wrong with me? We’re just friends! Geez.” He muttered. He bent down to retrieve his towel and refused to acknowledge his pounding heart. “Just friends…” he said smiling to himself as he thought about Billy. Billy had the sweetest voice.


End file.
